Naldo's Normal Life
by RainbowFez
Summary: Naldo is hiding a few things. The first is his huge crush on his best friend and the second is why he never takes off his shirt. Shelby and Cyd find out and Naldo doesnt know how to feal about the way his life is changing. Is it for the better? The life he has is all he'd even known even if he gets hurt sometimes. Naldo/Barry
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone. I decided not to write more for my In His Best Friends Arms story. I liked it as a one shot. So I was board and didnt know what to write so i sat down and wrote the first thing that came to mind. I ave to warn you it's a bit depressing. This first chapter is mostly background information to build the story on but I dont think it'll be boaring at all. I thought it was pretty good. Anyway please review.

* * *

Naldo was standing beside Barry as support chemicals into a beaker. He took a few steps back blushing. He felt his eyes rome down his best friends back landing on landing on the part he could never get out of his mind. He barley heard the scientist talking, too busy trying to look away. There was a problem growing in his pants and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out why that was happening, and Barry was a genius. It was a secret he couldn't say because He loved his best friend too much to lose him.

After five years of head over heels heart throbbing love he still couldn't do anything but look and dream. He wished more than anything that he could find out if Barry felt the same way. He leaned back, closing his eyes. There was one idea that he'd had for a while now but it would involve telling someone, actually two someones. If things didn't go well Cyd and Shelby could go back in time and tell him. But was it worth it? What if they hated him? What if telling them would destroy their friendship? What if they told Barry!

"Naldo" Barry shouted, grabbing the taller boy's shoulder. Naldo's eyes snapped open. "Are you ok?" he asked. There was worry in Barry's eyes making Naldo confused.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Naldo asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"You were shaking" Barry said, squeezing Naldo's shoulder. The touch sent sparks down Naldo's body. "You weren't answering me and when I turned around you were trembling."

"I'm fine" Naldo said, putting on his best smile. He was good at that, plastering that big fake smile over his fears and confusion. No one ever saw through it. He was that happy crazy guy but if you dug past that mask you'd find a scared and confused boy who only wanted love but could never get the kind he wanted. Behind that smile lived pain and sadness.

"You sure?" Barry asked.

"Yea" Naldo laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"Ok" Barry said slowly, giving his friend one last look. The moment he turned around that toothy grin vanished as it always did.

"I think I need some rest" Naldo said, yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok sure" Barry called, not looking back. Naldo opened the door to the science lab on wheels and looked back. The blond angel was intently stirring his concoction. HE always got lost in his work. The fact that he realized Naldo was shaking was astounding. The door flapped closed behind him.

Taking a deep breath Naldo started the short walk home. When the RV was out of sight he let his shoulders slump and head fall down. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He knew if he let his mind wander it would go back to those thoughts, the ones that no one could know about. IT wasn't his crush that he was talking about though. It was the other thing, the thought he locked in a tiny black box and shoved into the back recesses of his mind.

The door to his house came too quickly for his liking. He moved his hand to the doorknob but didn't turn it. The metal was cool in his hand but it seemed to burn his skin, scarring all the pain and anger that lay beyond the simple wooden door. He couldn't hear them now but he knew they were home. Both cars were in the driveway. Eventually he'd have to go in and he knew things would only be worse if one of them caught him just standing there.

Naldo opened the door as silently as he could. He slipped into the house and closed the door. The click of the door snapping in place felt like a scream in the quiet house. They weren't screaming today. That meant they were holding their anger out for him. He just hoped he wouldn't get hit in the face again. He knew Barry wouldn't buy the 'I wacked myself in the face' story again. He assumed his dad would aim for his gut though. He was terrified that someone would see he bruises. That black eye had driven him to insanity. He blamed Naldo for it and beat him till his entire back and chest were blue. It was the worst beating he'd had since third grade.

He snapped out of it. He needed to get to his room as silently as possible. His moved his feat slowly and deliberately. He'd learned where the floor squeaked years ago. Now he could make his way through any room of the house making less sound then a mouse. But his luck was terribly and he tripped. He barley caught himself before slamming into the ground.

"NALDO!" A man's voice shouted from the other room. Instinctively the teen flinched. But then he realized something. It wasn't the normal 'I'm going to kill you' tone. Someone must be over. Naldo hurried through the living room and kitchen to the den. His parents were sitting in opposite chairs and thank god Cyd and Shelby were seated on the couch.

"You have gests" His father said in his fake kind voice. The man was as good as Naldo when it came to putting on a mask.

"Hi" Naldo smiled, waving his hand. He wondered if he really had asked them to come back to the past to tell him if Barry liked him too.

"Hey" Cyd said, standing up.

"We need to talk" Shelby added. The each grabbed an arm and literally dragged him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Naldo tried to say. Neither girl answered, instead they pulled him up the stairs and straight into his room. He had never shown them his room or even let them in his house before, at least not in this timeline. Shelby released his arm and shut the door. "What's going on" Naldo asked again.

"Take off your shirt" Cyd commanded.

"What! No!" Naldo blurted out. What was going on? Why would they ask him that. They'd never seen him shirtless before. Actually they had the one time he was trying to grow chest hair with that machine. In his defense he may have been acting stupid but it was only a lie. If he got enough chest hair the bruises would be hidden.

"Take it off or we will" Shelby added, putting her hands on her hips. Naldo didn't know what to do. Reluctantly he pulled his over shirt off and threw it onto his bed. They would get his shirt off eventually. At least this way there wouldn't be commotion. His fingers shook, gripping the bottom of his second shirt. They would know. The moment it came off they would know his second biggest secret, his love for Barry being the first. What could he say, he loved Barry more than he cared about the bruises.

The girls watched him intently, looks flashing between guilt and pity. Something inside Naldo growled. He didn't want pity. This was his life. It had always been this way and he didn't need people to pity him. Without another thought he pulled the thin cloth over his head. His eyes fixed on the girls. They hadn't seen it before. He could tell by their wide eyed shock. Shelby's mouth was even hanging open.

"Oh my God" Shelby finally said, grabbing her best friend's arm.

"Naldo what happened?" Cyd asked. Naldo looked confused.

"I though you knew" He said, stepping back. "I thought that was why you were asking."

"Barry said he thought you were hurt but this…" Cyd trailed off.

"Who did this to you" Shelby growled.

"Shhh" Naldo hissed, glaring at the girls. They shut up but kept staring. There were blue and black bruises everywhere. Most looked about the size of a fist but some were longer as if something had been used to hit him. What shocked Cyd the most was the scars. There were scars all over his body, tiny white lines that were barely noticeable in the soft light. They crisscrossed his chest and some looked old, really old. Naldo wasn't just hurt like Barry thought. Someone had been hurting him for a while.

"Do your parents know" Cyd hissed. She turned as if to stomp out of the room.

"Of course they know" Naldo growled. All three were surprised at the bitter tone of his voice. This didn't look like Naldo. He was acting serious, mature and the smiling and laughter had been replaced by a grim sadness.

"How could they let this happen" Shelby began to rant.

"Shelby" Cyd hissed. "I think it was his parents who did this." Shelby's eyes flitted to Naldo asking for conformation. Naldo gave a tiny nod. He turned from them to grab his shirt but he froze when the girls gasped. He'd forgotten about his back.

"What happened!?" Cyd wheezed. Naldo was silent. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, hiding the big round burn mark in the center of his back.

"Naldo?" Cyd asked again.

"I was ten" Naldo said, voice emotionless. "My mom was cooking breakfast. I was playing in the kitchen. She had told me to go in the other room twice. I hadn't listened though. I ended up bumping into her causing the bacon to fall off the pan. She grabbed my arm but I tried to run. I made it out of her grasp but the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a pan shaped burn on my back."

"Naldo!" Shelby gasped. She rushed up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Oops" she gasped pulling back. "I didn't think about the…" She gestured to his now clothed chest.

"It's ok" Naldo smiled grimly. "I've hurt my entire life. I don't even notice the bruises anymore. Both girls looked shocked. "I think you have to go" he said, again in that serious unNaldo like tone. The girls opened their mouths to object but Naldo interrupted them. "I'm not supposed to have friends over. IF you don't leave soon I'll get the bat." He stated.

Cyd shivered. He said it as if he was talking about the weather as if it was as normal as breathing. It hurt her to realize for him maybe that was true. "We'll talk to you tomorrow" Cyd promised.

"I'll walk you out" Naldo told them. He led them by the arms down the stairs. The two girls looked terrified when the door closed in their faces. They had just left Naldo to get beaten by his parents.

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 1. I warned you it was depressing. I'll try to update soon but my familly is leaving for Calorodo tomorrow and I wont have wifi till we get to the hotel. Even then I'm not compleatly sure I'll have wifi. I know i will in the second week but I hope the first place we're staying has it. Anyway what dod you think? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG sorry it took me so long to post again. I promice I am posting regularly now. This is only half the size of a normal chapter but I've already started and am half way thorugh Chapter 3. I'll post again by tuesday. Please Review. I'm happy about how manny reviews I got and hopfully that continues even though I took so long to update. Thank you for waiting.

* * *

Cyd paced the room growling. "I want to kill them!" She shouted. "They hurt their own son!" She hissed for what felt like the thousandth time. As soon as they got home Cyd had gone on a killing spree. She threw her pillows and mattress and eventually Shelby's stuffed animals.

Shelby had tried to calm her down but after getting a pillow slammed in her face she retreated. Now she sat cross-legged in window watching the chaos. "Cyd" She shouted AGAIN. "Cyd stop!"

"A BAT SHELBY A BAT! THEY HIT HIM WITH A BAT!"

"And destroying our room isn't helping at all" she shouted, standing up. "You need to calm yourself down. Cyd glared at her before finally sitting down on the now mattresses bed. Shelby sat down next to Cyd, wrapping her arm around her. "We can't just go barging in there Cyd. We need a plan and one that Naldo agrees with. I don't want to make things worse."

"How could we make things worse" Cyd growled. "If we get him taken away from those monsters he won't be beaten." Shelby looked sad.

"If he gets put in a foster home who knows where he'll end up. He'll be taken away from all his friends. I don't know if it's the right thing to do. Plus the foster homes aren't known for happy living. HE has just as good of chance of being beaten by those monsters. It's better for him to be here, have us, have Barry. " Shelby said. Cyd wanted to bang her head against a wall. How could Shelby act so calmly? She saw Naldo! She saw what they did to him. She can't be so calm. If it was up to Cyd she'd storm into that house and punch those horrible people in the face.

"Let's just stay calm and think this through" Shelby said. She moved to sit down on the bed with her best friend. "We'll come up with something." She put a hand on Cyd's shoulder.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Naldo lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Cyd and Shelby reacted just like he thought they would but it was still hard to see. He had never told anyone and even though he knew it was wrong it was life. He'd accepted it. Looking at their shocked and scared faces, it really hit him. What his parents were doing was wrong and horrible. These new, strong thoughts were at the surface but they would sink down like they had the other few times this happened. He'd go back to living his life not questioning the new bruses.

He hadn't even really noticed it when his dad had beat him with the bat. IT was just a few more bruises on his side. He knew there wasn't any broken bones. He knew what that felt like even though he'd never gone to a doctor. His dad was terrified of them finding out Naldo was being beaten.

Naldo closed his eyes. Maybe if he drifted off he could pretend he was happy and that he had a loving family. His perfect life, the one he never believed possible. He'd have parents who loved him and cared for him like normal parents. He'd be able to swim with his shirt off. He'd have the courage to tell Barry how he really felt. He'd be able to walk up to his best friend and kiss him. Tomorrow was another day and when he woke up he'd be able to leave this hell, go to school and stare into Barry's beautiful eyes. So that's what he did. He shut his eyes tight and fell asleep.

He woke up at six am like normal. He dressed, being careful not to jar his side. He tiptoed out of the room, dragging his bag with him. The light outside was still dark and thankfully his parents were asleep. They didn't normally wake up till seven but sometimes his dad woke up early to wait for him.

The door swung shut behind him silently. HE held his bag tight to his chest and took off at a run. He normally met Barry every day at seven thirty to walk to school. He had an hour and a half to do what he wanted. He could go sit behind a tree in the park, wrap his arms around his legs and just be alone. There would be no parents to be afraid of or facade to play. It was his time of peace.

The park wasn't too far from Barry's house which was good. He trudged through the graying light and took a seat behind an old oak, hidden within a brush of bushes. Naldo was invisible to anyone who walked by. He was breathing a sigh when he heard voices.

"Why do we have to be all the way out here!?" Barry muttered. Naldo could hear the grogginess in his voice.

"Because we couldn't let anyone hear." Shelby replied. Naldo froze. They wouldn't!... would they?

"We could have talked in my lab" Barry growled.

"Naldo goes there to walk to school with you right?" Cyd asked.

"Yes but he won't be there for over an hour. Why can't you tell him anyway?"

"Because it's about hi…"

"Barry, Shelby, Cyd" Naldo said in a shocked voice. He was concentrating not to shake or scream.

"Naldo?" They all said at once.

"I thought we were going to walk to school together" Naldo said, pouting.

"We were." Barry said. "Cyd and Shelby were just about to tell me something. Something that couldn't wait a few more hours!" He added angrily.

"Why wasn't I invited" Naldo asked tilting his head. "Don't you trust me?"

"Naldo" Shelby began. She and Cyd shared a look.

"Please I want to at least get a few minutes more of sleep before school" Barry said, annoyed. "So just tell us." When he glanced at the girls Naldo gave them a terrified look, shaking his head.

"It's nothing" Cyd said, quickly…. "Jump?" She asked Shelby." They both nodded and grabbed hold of eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry It took so long to post. School is HELL. So much work I can barely find time to type. Plus I'm so tired.

I'm starting a game of sorts. I'm adding up the names of everyone who reviews on any of my new chapters (On all my stories) from now to the 10th. ANyone who shares their opinion (Not just comments somthing like good job or update soon) Will get their name in a raffle. THe winner gets to be a guest charactor in the fanfiction of their choice. You only get one entry each chapter so even if you comment 10 times on Chapter 4 you'll only get 1. and If you're not logged in you wont count. I cant give an award to a guest.

* * *

In a flash of gold light Shelby and Cyd found themselves standing outside Barry's front door. The sky was still dark, only begging to turn the gray of twilight. It made everything look creepy with their long shadows and dark corners. A bark from across the street made Shelby jump and cling to her best friend.

"Why couldn't we have waited" Shelby whined. "You know I hate the dark."

"We can do this or we can jump back and stop his parents from beating him." Cyd sighed. Shelby gave her a long sad look.

"You know we can't do that" She sighed, the depression dripping from the words that hung in the stiff air. "We can't be there every time he gets hit and even if we were we can't really go barging in the door yelling 'We're from the future, take your hands off our friend or we shoot you with our laser gun things.'"

"That's was one time!" Cyd groaned. "And t worked didn't it."

"It worked? Really?" Shelby asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I think I remember going back five more times to fix the timeline. How you shouting that caused a fad of hats shaped like ducks I will never know." Cyd shrugged in return.

"Let's just wake Barry up." Cyd grumbled. "We'll tell him here." Shelby nodded in agreement.

They turned from the house, saving the ten minutes it took of them banging on the door just to have Barry's parents tell them he was sleeping in the lab. They walked up and knocked on the door loudly. When there was no answer they knocked again.

"He woke up last time!" Cyd exclaimed.

"That was ten minutes from now" Shelby shrugged.

"I don't have time for this" Shelby growled.

"What are you…" Shelby tried to ask but before the rest of the words could leave her mouth Cyd had slammed her shoulder into the metal door.

"What!" Barry shouted drowsily, grunting when he rolled onto the floor. "Naldo what in the world are you doing here?" Barry shouted through the metal. The door swung open nearly hitting Shelby in the face.

"Oh!" Barry exclaimed, freezing in place. His body turned a reddish pick color.

"Wasn't he dressed last time?" Cyd asked, offhandedly.

"What ah!" Barry fumbled for words. Cyd raised an eyebrow. Maybe Barry wasn't muscular and hot like her taste but he wasn't fat and decently looked kind of cute all flustered, covering his chest with his hands. Barry hissed before slamming the door closed.

"Yea. He did have clothes on last time" Shelby told Cyd. "Who knew guys could have such smooth legs."

"Yea he had less hair than I have." Cyd agreed. Shelby flinched.

"Yes. I know." She winced.

The door opened once again, revealing a very red fully clothed Barry. "Nice to see you in more than your underwear" Cyd laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY?" Barry nearly shouted. He was going to scream more but the laughing and joking faces had slipped off the girl in front of them.

"We need to talk to you" Shelby said in a serious tone. Barry didn't like the way that sounded. IT sounded like she was going to tell him someone died. "Can we come in?" Barry nodded, stepping out of the way. The girls didn't even bother looking at whatever concoction was boiling on the counter a few feet away.

"Ok talk" Barry said, crossing his arms. "This better be good for waking me up!"

"It's" Cyd started before Shelby grabbed her shoulder. Cyd glanced back.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do? He told us in confidence. We're not even supposed to know. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone." Shelby said quietly.

"Shelby" Cyd said in a strong commanding tone. "We can't deal with this ourselves and we ARE going to deal with it. If anyone can help us Barry can." Shelby nodded.

"What is going on?!" Barry asked again.

"Maybe you should sit down" Shelby said, taking the lead role. This needed to be done gently and with tact. Cyd would charge head first and not even look for who or what she'd be breaking. Barry sat in a seat still looking annoyed.

"We visited Naldo yesterday" Shelby said, looking scared. Barry's body went stiff and it felt like his heart had stopped.

"Is he ok?" He breathed out. The girls looked at each other.

"We found out his parents are hurting him" She said slowly.

"Hurting him how?" Barry breathed.

"Hitting him" Shelby said sadly.

"And a BAT AND A HOT FRYING PAN!" Cyd shouted. Shelby flinched. Barry's insides were the furthest from cold. HE felt like he was burning alive. His eyesight blurred and he saw red. Mentally he understood he was losing control but he couldn't care less. Someone hurt Naldo."

"When did it start" He growled, arms shaking.

"As long as he can remember." Shelby said.

"AND HE NEVER TOLD US!" Barry shouted. The girls nodded.

Shelby was surprised. The sun had already begun to rise. If they really had been here that long then Naldo would be here any minute. As if fate hated her there was a knock on the door. The girls stepped back. Barry grabbed the door and ripped it open. Naldo jumoed.

Barry grabbed Naldo by his bright yellow undershirt and ripped him into the Lab. HE push Naldo against the wall. "Barry!" Naldo shouted. His voice turned to a gasping noise when the scientist attempted to pull his shirt off. "Barry!?" Naldo gasped holding down his shirt.

"Naldo take off your clothes" Barry growled, inches from his friend's face. IF he had been in the correct state of mind he'd have seen the way Naldo's pupils dilated, heart rate speed up and cheeks go pink. The person who did notice this was frowning, black hair in her eyes. She was glaring. She didn't know why but she was. She didn't want Barry touching Naldo like that! God cant he see what he's doing? Naldo doesn't know why Barry wants his clothes off. All he knows is he was forcefully dragged into Barry's lab, slammed against the wall and commanded to strip.

"Umm we're still here" Cyd called. Naldo let out a loud squeak and held his cloths as firmly in place as he could, not that he was already doing that. Ok maybe he had loosened his grip. It's just Barry was taking off his clothes!

"Is it true" Barry growled, turning on a confused and extremely embarrassed Naldo. The redhead froze. They didn't… They wouldn't… Would they? Did they tell Barry about... his…. Oh God.

"I'm sorry" Barry said, stepping away from his friend. He felt tears but tried to hold them back. He wouldn't cry. HE knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time till Barry found out about his stupid crush, no more than a crush. Now he was being rejected but not just rejected. He was losing his friend completely. "I couldn't help it" He shouted, his voice coming out as a sob. HE didn't know when he started bawling. "I tried I really did! I never wanted you to find out this way. I couldn't help but lo…"

A hand was slammed over his mouth. "Naldo its ok" Cyd hissed, trying to convey her message through her eyes. "Barry just wanted to see the scars. We told him about your parents." A thousand emotions flashed across Naldo's face, relief, fear, sadness and anger.

"I trusted you" was all he could manage to get out. HE felt like the world had closed in on him. Everything was dead and gray and he'd lost any chance of being seen as a normal boy not a sad depressed child that should be pitied.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short sorry. I hope you like it though. I'm working on another fanfiction that I decided to put most of my effort in. I'm pausing on writing Bullied, and slowing down my updates for Billy's Heart. Sorry if you were liking those stories. I'm enjoying writing Kissing Scars a lot more. I have to priorities. :p

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

"I trusted you!" Naldo shouted, eyes prickling. "You! You!" Naldo shouted, pushing Barry off him, even though it felt really great to have Barry pressing so close against him.

"Naldo why didn't you tell me" Barry shouted, arms flailing. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are" Naldo replied, quieter.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Barry shouted, stepping toward Naldo again. Barry's entire body shook, not realizing what he was doing. Naldo tried to back away, but he was already flat against the wall. His eyes were huge as he began to shake as well. Shelby noticed the fear in the taller boy's eyes, the way his eyes kept darting between Barry's furious face and balled fists.

"Barry" Shelby tried to say.

"Why!" Barry shouted, raising his arms. Naldo flinched back, folding in on himself. Barry froze. Naldo never flinched at him. Naldo was always happy and a little stupid (in a good way) but right now Naldo was shivering, covering himself as best he could and avoiding all eye contact.

"Naldo" Barry whispered, backing away, terrified by the look on his best friends face. Naldo flashed his eyes in the blond boy's direction but still shook like a twig. "Naldo I'm sorry" He repeated.

"He wasn't going to…" Shelby said stepping forward. Naldo flinched away. Everyone stepped back. Naldo was calming down but with the calm came sadness and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he behaved this way in front of his friends. He was always so carful. He was always in control. He took deep calming breaths. No one was going to hurt him. He didn't need to be afraid. He didn't need to be afraid. He didn't need to be afraid.

He didn't realize how long it took him to stand up straight without trembling. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "I didn't meant to… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies" Shelby said lightly. He seemed to have calmed down but she didn't try to approach.

"Can I talk to Naldo alone" Barry asked, giving the girls a pleading look. Cyd opened her mouth but Shelby grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"We'll meet you at school" The blond girl called back, in as happy a tone as she could muster. The boys nodded. The moment they closed the door Cyd rounded on her. "They need to be alone" Shelby interrupted before Cyd could start ranting.

"Naldo" Barry said, looking at his best friend. How had he never seen?

"Barry" Naldo replied, staring at his shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry didn't sound angry this time. He sounded desperate. Naldo had never heard someone sound this sad."

"Because I didn't want to" Naldo replied. He stepped away from the wall but stayed as far from Barry as he could.

"But why?" Barry pleaded again. Naldo didn't look up to see the first tear making its way down his best friend's face. Naldo shook his head. His heart said run but his brain realized no matter how far he ran he could never leave Barry and Barry would never let this go.

"It's my life" Naldo whispered. "It's just who I am. I didn't want you to see that side of me. I don't want people to look at me like that… especially you."

"But Naldo" Barry's voice cracked. "You're more than my best friend, your my brother." The scientist noted the way Naldo cringed.

"I know" Naldo whispered before Barry could continue. "I'll always be your brother Barry. I'll always be your best friend." Naldo felt a tiny bit a pride shine through the sadness. He didn't weep or break down at those words. "But you know me as happy go lucky Naldo, the one who never stops smiling and always has a stupid but funny comment. That's the me I show. That's the me I want you to love, not this sniveling scarred wimp who's scared of his own shadow."

"Naldo I'll love you no matter what" Barry promised. "You were my first real friend. If it wasn't for you I probably would have ended up some introverted weirdo." Naldo let out a tiny chuckle. From what the girls told him about their butterfly effect mistake, that's exactly what Barry became plus the whole supervillain thing.

"No you won't" Naldo whispered.

"Of course I will" Barry said, slowly stepping forward again.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Naldo shouted. A single tear ran down his cheek. "I'm a pathetic freak and a horrible friend!"

"You're NOT a horrible friend Barry said just as loud. "You're kind, helpful, supporting and amazing. You accepted me when no one else did. You were there for me when needed you most and you still are. I love you Naldo. You're my brother and nothing will change that."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU'R BROTHER!" Naldo shouted. "I haven't wanted to be your brother in years."

"What" Barry gasped? He froze in his spot. They were close, only a foot apart but it felt like they were a hundred miles away. Naldo started shaking again this timeout of sadness. Tears began falling from his hurt depressed eyes.

"I don't know if I ever wanted to be your brother" Naldo whispered through the tears. Barry could only open his mouth. No words would come out. He understood now. Naldo never cared about him as much as he did for Naldo. HE thought they were close, brothers even but it turns out he was wrong.

"I guess I cared for you more than you did for me" Barry said his thought out loud. Naldo let out a wet cackle. Barry's eyes turned dark.

"Naldo. You might not think of me as a brother but…" His eyes went wide for only a moment. Without warning Naldo leaned in, pressing his lips against Barry's. tears dripped onto Barry's face. He could feel each drop fall onto his skin and roll down to their lips. It felt like an eternity but to Naldo it was gone as fast as it started.

Naldo pulled away. "I'm a bad friend" Naldo cried out. "I'm a horrible person. Just let me leave!" Naldo shouted the last words pushing past Barry. He bolted from the trailer, leaving a shocked and wet scientist behind him.

Barry's mouth was agape. He touched a finger to his lips, moving it to a tear that was still hanging onto his chin. What had just happened? Did Naldo just… Kiss him. "What the fuck" Barry said almost soundlessly.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I kinda felt like it was rushed at the end but I really wanted to get their relationship started. I wasn't planning on something like this happening till chapter 6 or 7 and I didn't want to wait that long. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
Attention Readers  
This story has not been abandoned  
I have taken too much on and will be focusing on this Kissing Scars and Billy's Heart  
BUT I will not post for this story till I am almost done  
I want this to be updated consistently and not randomly when I have time and inspiration  
Truly I'm still shocked so many people liked this story and that the only reason why I'm willing do buckle down and do the best I can  
Thank you everyone who has waited  
This announcement will be removed when I post the real Chapter 5  
 **PLEASE DON'T REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

To all those who want me to continue this I will. I'm so sorry but the nine chapters, 22,000 words I had written was corrupted with the rest of my important fanfiction jump drive and unfortunately it was the only ones I hadn't backed up on my computer. You have to understand this was devastating to me and I pushed this story out of my mind until I was emotionally ready to continue. This as well as Kissing Scars, Billy's Heart and the Fate trilogy have been put on my work on now list. Bro or boyfriend will be worked on when I have the inspiration. I apologize for this and hope

I will update this within one week and hopefully write a new chapter every week. I don't think I can rewrite the story like I did the first time so I'll be winging it. I just cant stay on those events without feeling bad and stopping. Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry again.

 **Please Don't Review on this Chapter. If you want to comment PM me or send me a message on my facebook www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/**


End file.
